


Coldly Calculated

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-magical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma were high school and college sweethearts till a fiasco broke them apart. 6 years later Regina's back in town determined to win the love of her life back and explain what happened. Meanwhile, Emma's engaged and planning to start a family with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Ever Lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here's the deal.
> 
> This was going to be a drabble, but then the idea just kinda ran away and became something bigger, and now it's going to be a mini-fic!
> 
> I'm also planning on making it a blitz, which means frequent, shorter updates with ~1,000 words, and getting the ball going.
> 
> Can I do it? Who knows...
> 
> Am I setting myself up for a fiasco? Probably!
> 
> Please don't kill me for starting yet another story! I'm hoping that it won't take long.
> 
> But we'll see what happens and how it goes. Enjoy!

**By:[misslane1981](http://misslane1981.tumblr.com/)**

_Drama_

**Prompted by:**  Guest [I really hope they see this somehow] - Regina and Emma were high school and college sweethearts till Regina...  _Rest of the prompt omitted because SPOILERS!_

 **Warnings/Notes:**  None particularly...but y'know, drama and all that jazz. And uhhhm, kinda a bit of Swan Thief...and a brief Stable Queen. Just a heads up if you're just really not into all of that heteronormativity.

* * *

 Regina and Emma. There hadn't been a person that hadn't known about the adorable couple of Storybrooke High, dubbed "High School Sweethearts" for 2 years in a row by the Yearbook Committee. Between the intelligent girl with an icy disposition and the tough girl with a heart of gold, they had made quite a pair.

It was impossible to not smile at seeing the long-haired brunette and the blonde with thick black-rimmed glasses walking down the hallways with their hands clasped together. Everyone was convinced that nothing could bring the two apart.

And for the longest time, nothing did.

But then one day, everything went to hell. They were in their final year of university, exams had just finished, and everyone was partying and celebrating that the semester was over. Christmas would soon be upon them, and that just heightened everyone's excitement. Emma however, had been noticing that Regina had been acting weird lately, more distant and down, but whenever she had asked, her girlfriend would shake her head, smile, and say "Just exams, darling."

So Emma would shrug it off and just tell the studious woman that she would ace all her exams, just like she always did.

If only it had been just exams.

* * *

"Mommy you have to wake up!" Emma groaned at seeing the little boy prodding at her arm, trying to do everything to wake her up.

She blearily looked at the clock on her bedside stand. "Hen, it's 8am on Saturday, what's the hurry?"

"Cartoons!" Henry exclaimed gleefully.

"Cartoons don't start 'til nine kid," Emma groggily explained.

"I know! But we have to eat breakfast and then Neal is going to take me camping!"

Emma made a sarcastic excited hum, which her son did not catch at all, sat up and said, "Alright kid, let's go!"

"Yay!" Henry jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room like he was on fire.

"No running kid! Otherwise no cartoons and no camping!"

"Awww! Fine!" Henry hollered back petulantly.

Emma collapsed back onto her bed and groaned. She knew she ought to be excited, her life was 'finally coming together' or so 90% of the town said.

More than 5 years ago, Emma had had her heart broken when she caught her girlfriend of 6 years locking lips with someone else. When she confronted Regina about it, the lady had the galls to act like it had been  _Emma's_  fault that she'd been kissing someone else, then dumping her right on the spot. After that, she had fallen into the deep depression of first-heartbreak, and booze became her best friend. She'd taken to hanging out most of her time at the Rabbit Hole, distracting herself with one-night stands.

Until one of her flings got her pregnant. That had been a sobering moment for her, both metaphorically, and literally.

The one month and a half that she'd wasted being pitifully sorry for herself thankfully hadn't completely trashed her potential of graduating in June, so Emma kicked her ass back into gear, finished her final semester with flying colours, graduated with honours, and then had Henry. She'd been happy as a single mother, but a year or so ago, the sperm donor had returned.

His name was Neal Cassidy, and the guy was alright, as fine as guys went anyway. He had cleaned up his act, and was now working in insurance with his dad. He had told Emma that he felt bad for having missed the first few years with Henry, but he was determined to make up for it.

She had wished that the guy would've just left well enough alone, but she couldn't deny Henry the chance to have a father figure just because she had no love for the guy. It'd be selfish of her, and although Henry wasn't particularly fond of Neal - he refused to call him 'dad' for one - he would grow into it, right?

For his part, Neal was trying to get Henry to like him by taking him out to do 'boy things' and spend quality time together. Henry loved the activities, hated the company. But she knew Henry was trying, and he refused to actually talk to her about it, she'd tried to ask countless of times only to get Henry to shrug and say "He's alright, I guess."

So Emma would just plow on and hope for the best.

After all, society told her that she should want this. The perfect family.

More like a dysfunctional barely-there family.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath for the gajillionth time today, clutching the steering wheel so tight she might as well be on the verge of ripping it out. She was actually going back to Storybrooke, after 6 years of never having returned, not after that horrible party.

She was thankful that she had fast-tracked her classes so she'd finish one semester early. Emma would roll her eyes and call her an overachiever, to which Regina would respond, "Ah, but you still love me."

Would Emma still be in Storybrooke? She simultaneously hoped and feared it. She hadn't even gone to her graduation ceremony because she couldn't find the will to face Emma after what she did.

Hell, Regina herself was disgusted with what she did.

Why did she even do it? She loved Emma.

Her mother. It was always her mother.

It was why she was returning now.

You just couldn't disagree with Cora Mills.

* * *

_"Regina, I actually wanted to talk to you."_

_Regina looked at her mother expectantly. "Is everything alright?"_

_Cora sighed, clasping her hands in her lap. "Yes and no. It's about Ms. Swan."_

_The younger Mills woman frowned, "What about Emma?"_

_"Regina, you're about to graduate in a few weeks, become a politician, just like I always dreamed you would. But the world of politics isn't like anything you've experienced before, and you need to grow up. I've let you have this...lesbian phase of yours go on long enough, but it's high time you took things seriously!"_

_Regina was aghast at hearing what the woman was insinuating. "You're not asking me to break up with Emma, are you?"_

_"No dear. I'm ordering you to. In the world of politics you can't be queer and expect anyone to take you seriously!"_

_"No," Regina said, shaking her head. "I'm happy with Emma, and-"_

_A sharp crack was heard as Cora slapped her daughter, her eyes dangerous. "You only think you're happy because you're young and naive, you insolent child! You will do as I say, unless you want to end up like your dear sister?"_

_Zelena Mills was the black sheep of the family. Regina's older sister by 4 years, she had been on the way to becoming a star lawyer, until a falling out with Cora had practically run her out of town and into Boston, where she was a waitress at a dead-end restaurant._

_"No, mother." Regina knew Cora was good on her word. Emma always told her that she had quite a backbone, but it was a lie. She could never stand up to her mother._

_"Good. Now, we must make sure that she won't become a clingy ex-lover, so here is what you will do..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the beginning!
> 
> I'll admit that this was a really intriguing prompt, and I hope that it piques people's interest! Now, as this is a fast update thing, you'll be getting an update tomorrow!
> 
> But don't think that I'll be dropping updating everything else! The next drabble I'm going to wait until Christmas to post, because the prompt [fluffiness!] will do nicely with the occasion!
> 
> Sooo, I'm going to go do a double update of Welcome to Storybrooke and then, In Sickness and in Health!
> 
> Let me know what you thought so far!


	2. When Hell Freezes Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, more of this fic today!
> 
> Today you get nearly 2,000 words!
> 
> I'm actually kinda surprised at how well people seem to be taking to this fic, let's hope things stay interesting!
> 
> Just as an fyi, Mayor Mills in this case is Cora.

"Swan, you're on call with the Mayor's conference," her boss, Sidney Glass, called out as he walked into the room, glancing up from the sheet of paper he was reading.

"Seriously? It's freaking Sunday, I have no interest in going to visit the everlasting Mayor Mills just so she can  _once again_  announce to her devoted minions that she's running for Mayor. I swear the apocalypse could come and wipe out the majority of the population but that lady would survive."

Near her, August and Mulan snickered.

"I'm serious! She's like a cockroach," Emma added. After the break-up, her hatred towards Regina Mills had automatically transferred to a less than stellar relation with her ex's mother. They'd had a terse relation at first, she always had the feeling that Cora Mills did not like Emma, and after the fiasco, that terseness gave way to frigidness. Not that Emma minded; the less that she had to deal with the Mills family, the better. But as the head journalist and political correspondent for the Storybrooke Daily Mirror, she could hardly pretend the woman didn't exist.

"I know, Emma, but you still have to go."

"Oh come, let Booth take this one," Emma groaned.

"I do lifestyle, Swan, you're in charge of politics."

"With the drama that woman raises, she'd be more fit to fund a gossip column," Emma countered. "But fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

At Town Hall, Emma went to the front to get a seat for an optimal recording location. Beside her, an elderly lady that Emma was sure was named Mrs. Quaker sat with a smile.

"Emma Swan! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

Emma flashed a polite smile, and said, "Keeping busy."

"So I've heard! Between your son and engagement, I'm sure you've had your hands full! But I'm sure you must be happy now hmm? Life is finally straightening itself out and things are looking up!" Mrs. Quaker responded.

She knew that Mrs. Quaker had no ill intents, but Emma had heard this schpiel hundreds of times. People didn't care about her promotion a few years ago to Head Journalist, but who she was marrying and starting a family with, that was paramount and 'so very relieving for you'. It was like the only thing people cared about was someone's ability to have children by being married. After a beat, she nodded and said, "Oh yes, definitely."

Thankfully, Mayor Mills walked out onto the podium right then, so Emma was spared from having to deal with more of that nauseating conversation. She prepped her recorder, and then poised her pencil over her notepad to take additional notes such as visual cues and important points.

"Good day everyone. Every four years for the past 30 years I've stood here to ask the wonderful citizens of Storybrooke" - Emma rolled her eyes. This woman knew how to lay it on thick for the masses - "to allow me to keep our beloved town in order by continuing to be the Mayor. I couldn't ask for better supporters who allow me to strive to make this the best town in Maine" - that was bull. Storybrooke was barely #4 in this year's list - "But I have decided this year to step down."

Emma paused in her notes. Hell must be getting a crazy ice storm right now.

"But, I couldn't leave without knowing that I could pass it on to someone's capable hands. And I have found the perfect candidate that I know will uphold my beliefs and focus on the same issues that I gave precedence to. So allow me to welcome your new candidate for Storybrooke Mayor, my daughter, Regina Mills!"

Emma's pencil lead broke on her notepad. If hell was frozen a few minutes ago, now it had to be going through an Ice Age. She looked up aghast and saw the gorgeous brunette that had broken her heart take to the podium. After 6 years, she still looked beautiful. Her hair was now much shorter, the tips floofing out above her shoulders. Her expression though, was not of the woman that Emma remembered. It was completely more reserved, and the smile she had on was exactly like her mother's: a politician's smile.

She felt the bile rise up from her throat. She thought that, after 6 years of never having to see her again, she had guaranteed that she wouldn't ever have to. But it was just wishful thinking. If Regina Mills became Mayor, Emma would pack up and bolt out of there.

Now, Emma didn't even pay attention to the rest of the presentation, and as soon as she heard the applause that signified the end of the conference, Emma put her stuff away in her messenger bag, stood up, and went to make her way out of here.

* * *

Regina let out a deep sigh of relief. The people here seemed happy and supportive of her candidature, but it was probably just because they were Cora's supporters. She looked out at the throng of people standing up, and her eyes caught on to one person who seemed to be trying to bolt out of there.

Her heart clutched as she recognized the figure. She looked so different, and if it was possible, even more gorgeous. Gone were the thick-rimmed glasses, and her hair was no longer in its usual ponytail, but rather fanned out. The leather jackets were still there, and Regina could only look forlornly at her ex. She was going to make this right, one way or another.

* * *

"You have two options," Emma started, slamming both of her hands on her boss' desk. Outside the office, Mulan and August were both staring wide-eyed. "Either you get someone else to cover this election, or I walk."

Over the years, Sidney had been a great friend to Emma. He had helped her after she had finished her journalism degree, patient with her as she tried to figure out how to juggle a career and a baby. So now, he didn't feel threatened when Emma had seemingly undermined his authority. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah some _one_  happened. Freaking  _Regina Mills_  happened, and no way in hell am I going through the torture of having to deal with her again."

Sidney frowned. That would present a problem. "Well, how about I make it worth your while?"

Emma straightened, glancing at her boss curiously. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you know her better than anyone, so who better than you to make sure she doesn't get elected?" Sidney smirked.

"You mean you want me to stage a smear campaign against her? What about ethics and 'being impartial'?"

"And here I thought you'd jump at the opportunity for revenge. But anyway. You know as well as I do that the Mills empire has got to go. You also know quite well that if the prodigal daughter is elected, she'll only be a puppet, and will just parrot out her mother's orders. So who better than you to push her buttons and make sure that the empire falls?"

Emma pondered it for a bit. Oh what the hell, her boss' gleeful grin made a similar one appear on her face. "Deal. Let's go take down the Mills Empire."

"Wonderful. I'll schedule an interview with the Mills women. So start sharpening your blades."

"Oh I've been sharpening them for 6 years."

* * *

"Hey Rubes, get me a cup of your strongest drink, will you?" Emma said, slipping onto a stool.

Ruby frowned at her friend. "What happened to no more drinking alcohol?"

"I'm not. Just get me a strong coffee or something. Though today would drive anyone back to drinking."

"Why?" Ruby asked, prepping up the espresso machine.

Just then, the bell above the door rang, answering Ruby's question as well as making Emma groan and sink her head onto her crossed arms resting on the table. "Make it to go."

"Emma?" The silky voice that Emma had hoped to never hear again was now sounding beside her. How she wished she had the power of teleportation to get her out of here.

Instead she just raised her head from her arms and plastered a saccharine smile. "Regina Mills. Oh how I hoped I'd never see you again. Clearly it's not my lucky day."

Regina accepted the barb. She deserved it and a whole lot more. "I saw you at the conference."

"Yeah, the first clue to let me know that today would be a shitty day," Emma responded, mouth set into a firm line and a glare in place.

"We need to talk."

"'Talk'?" Emma asked, a bit too loud. The patrons of the diner glanced at them for a moment before shrugging and continuing with their business.

" _Talk_?" Emma repeated, a little bit lower. "The time for 'talk', Regina, was  _6 **years**_   _ago_. You can't just come here, all these years later, after Mommy Mills summoned you, and hope I'll be all forgiving. So do me a favour, grab a cactus, shove it up yours, and go back to wherever you had holed up at, and leave me well alone."

Right at that moment, the Diner's door opened again, and Regina heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Mommy!"

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" Emma's change was instantaneous. The biting tone she had been using on Regina was gone, replaced by a warm tone. She jumped down from the seat, picked Henry up and was flashing a bright grin.

"Neal was bringing me here for ice cream!"

Regina turned and saw a man trailing after the little boy. "Hey Emma."

Her stomach churned as she saw their lips connect.

"How about we go to Ingrid's for ice cream instead?" Emma asked.

The little boy couldn't be more excited. "Yeah! Ingrid makes the best ice creams!"

Ruby, who had stayed quiet and shocked at her friend's smackdown, grinned. "Hey Em, don't forget your coffee."

"Oh right! Thanks, Rubes, I'll talk to you later?" Emma was sure her friend wanted all the dirty details on what had just occurred, and flashed a smile as she approached the counter, Henry in tow.

"You better."

As Emma backed away, she momentarily made eye-contact with Regina, and seeing the look of shock and heartbreak in the brunette's eyes was enough to make this all worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was this chapter!
> 
> A less than stellar meeting, wouldn't you say?
> 
> Also I'm really excited for the next chapter, I'm aiming to make it hilarious, and I hope I succeed!
> 
> Meanwhile I'll also be updating Welcome to Storybrooke!


	3. Smear Campaign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go!
> 
> It's technically past midnight so my one-update-per-day is still in effect!
> 
> So while I was trying to think of how this fic's plot would go, I was trying to decide what Emma's profession would be, I settled on journalism just because I could then write this chapter.
> 
> So here we go. Get ready for sassy goes-right-for-the-jugular Emma! And a special 2,600 word chapter!...I seem to make a habit of making my chapters longer.
> 
> Also past is italics...I forgot to make the last part of ch.1 in italics but I'm hoping people understood it to be the past.

"If you're not going to order something, you should leave. Granny doesn't like loiterers, and I'm pretty sure being the Mayor's daughter won't get you out of it."

Regina turned around after having standing frozen while processing what she just saw. Emma had a family. A son and...she was wearing a ring, a ring meant that she was committed, maybe even married. "Sorry, I'll have a salad."

Ruby wasn't anymore happy with being faced with Regina Mills than Emma had been. So she rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Coming right up."

"Ruby..." the waitress paused and turned back at hearing the other woman call for her. "Emma...her family, I-"

"Jealous at seeing what you could've had? Though you  _are_  solely responsible for it, so you can feel a sense of pride for it," Ruby retorted none-too-kindly.

Regina just stared blankly at Ruby, confused.

Ruby stalked back towards the other woman. "Oh that's right, you hightailed it out of here and weren't party to seeing Emma's life completely downspiral and go to hell. How she became an alcoholic. Or how she ended up pregnant because she was trying to do anything to forget you. It took Emma more than a month to get over you, and a few years to get to where she is now. So you  **don't**  get to waltz in here to try and 'talk' and make up some BS excuse for your shitty behaviour. Emma doesn't deserve having to deal with you."

Regina was stunned. What had she done?

* * *

"Alright Swan, you've got an interview with the Mills women at 11. Be punctual at least?" Sidney said. "And make sure you record it, I want to hear the smackdown for posterity."

"You got it boss. One pair of asses handed to them on a silver platter coming right up! Tomorrow's headline will make the paper a best-seller," Emma smirked. She never thought she'd be happy on a Monday morning, yet here she was.

Emma knew that it probably not the most healthy thing to be taking such joy in having her revenge. But damn if she didn't want to make Regina feel bad for what she did. After all, Regina's betrayal hurt like a bitch.

* * *

_"We're finally free," Emma grinned, grinning at Regina, pulling the other woman closer to her by wrapping an arm around her middle._

_Regina grinned mischievously. "Well **I**  am, you still have a semester to go."_

_"Yeah yeah, rub it in why don't you," Emma chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from Regina. "So what do you want to do tonight?"_

_"How about we go that party tonight? Celebrate, let loose?" Regina offered._

_"That one held by that guy whose family your mom loves? What's his name? Daniel...Warthogs? Rottweiler?..."_

_"Worthington?" Regina supplied with a small chuckle. "Yes that's the one."_

_"Oh come on Regina, let's just spend it together and alone, you and I. We can watch a movie, and then maybe later we can..." Emma winked at her girlfriend, grinning deviously._

_"We can do that tomorrow Emma, let's just go be social for tonight? It's my last day as an official university student."_

_"Alright, alright," Emma smiled. She could never deny her girlfriend anything. "We'll go."_

_Regina smiled brighter than she had lately at hearing that answer. Internally, she was cursing her mother, and hoping Emma would forgive her for this._

* * *

"They're ready to see you now."

Emma looked up at seeing the secretary call to her. She stood up and crossed the threshold to enter the office. She saw both Mills women sitting on a table to the right, looking poised and ready for anything. That is, until they saw who it was.

"Ms. Swan," Cora ground out.

"Mayor Mills, how have you been?" Emma asked, smirking. She had specifically kept her name out while talking to the secretary, she wanted to see their reactions personally when they found out who they were going to be interviewed by

"Quite fine, yourself?"

"Never been better. So, let's get started!"

Regina kept deathly quiet and still. She knew that smirk. Emma was planning something.

Once the blonde sat down in front of them, she took out her recorder, placed it in the table facing the two other women, and then took out her notepad and pencil.

"So, Mayor Mills, I'm surprised that you decided to step down. I've heard many people say that you'd never leave," Emma started, innocently enough.

Cora gave a polite nod and a mirthless chuckle. "Of course. But I'm growing old and I believe that the new generation has much more to offer than I ever would."

Of course, usual politics stuff. "I see. And you believe your daughter is the best to take the reins?"

Regina tried to not flinch at hearing Emma refer to her only as Cora's daughter. She felt like a fixture.

"Of course," Cora nodded, glancing at her daughter with what Emma supposed was to be a caring look. It was glaringly clear that it was fake; "she has the knowledge and experience needed to take care of Storybrooke."

"And if she ever takes a wrong turn, you'll be there to point her in the right direction, I'm sure."

Regina knows this is a jab towards her, and just looks down at her hands.

"Only if she wants to, I'll be off enjoying my retirement in Mediterranean Europe."

"Enjoy. So, Ms. Mills," Emma turns to Regina, the first time she has even acknowledged the other woman's presence since this interview started. "Your mother mentioned that you have both the knowledge and experience for this role, do you agree?"

"Yes." Regina smiles at Emma with a genuine smile, hoping the blonde will see it and return it.

Emma ignores it and asks, "Well Ms. Mills, so now we come to the million dollar question. 6 years ago, you left town. What have you been doing to keep yourself busy since then?"

"Well for the past 4 years I was the Political Adviser for the Massachusetts senator. And before that I was an aide to the Mayor of Boston."

The blonde pursed her lips, as if she was conveying that she was impressed with her experience. "I see. So, do you mind if I ask you some questions? I'm sure the people of Storybrooke want to see how ready you are to lead this town and deal with the issues that affect the citizens, and those they want to see addressed."

"Of course." Regina went to take a sip of water from one of the glasses placed on the table before the interview had started.

"So, Ms. Mills, do you believe yourself well-prepared to handle a sex scandal, should one happen?" Emma asked with a straight face.

Regina choked on her water and put the glass down, coughing.

"Ms. Swan!" Cora looked positively murderous. "I hardly think that is an appropriate question!"

"I beg to differ. I'm sure Ms. Mills can testify that it's a very prominent part of the political world, especially considering that she's been a political aide to a Senator for so many years," Emma explained calmly.

"You are out of bounds with that question, and we have no obligation to answer this question."

"Well Mayor Mills, I asked your daughter, not you. So, Ms. Mills, your answer?"

"I will not answer that question."

Emma shrugged and turned the page on the notebook. "Alright then, your party. Just know that you can't expect to run a government by dodging questions. Now, Ms. Mills, are you at all aware of the saying 'people are consistent with their actions'?"

Regina gave a small frown. What was Emma up to? "Yes, I am."

"Do you believe it to be accurate?"

"I suppose so."

"Then if that's the case, how do you believe you will be a good mayor considering you've been described as a 'liar & cheater', to use some more light terms?"

"Ms. Swan, is there a point to these questions, or are you just trying to slander my daughter for a silly little tryst that you haven't gotten over after 6 years?"

Emma put on a mock shocked face, even bringing her right hand, which was holding her pencil, up to her chest for an added effect. "Mayor Mills! I'm appalled you'd even insinuate that! I'm a happily engaged woman with a son! "

"Perhaps, doesn't mean you won't try to sully my daughter's name in revenge."

"I am merely doing my job," Emma countered.

"I don't think this counts as part of your job."

"I can assure you that all of my questions were checked and approved by Sidney. You can call him and ask, if you don't believe me."

Cora glared at Emma as if trying to call her bluff. "I fail to see how either of those adjectives relate to Regina."

"Watch." Emma put down the pencil and notepad, and looked at Regina.

The brunette was worried. What had she signed herself up for?

"Ms. Mills. Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever cheated on a partner? If you need me to clarify as to what 'cheating' entails, I will be more than glad to answer it for you," Emma added with a smirk. Oh she was having way too much fun.

There was no point in lying. Emma would call her out on it and then she'd have more proof to call her a liar. "Yes, I have."

"So, you've cheated on someone, and then lied about it. What does that mean for your candidature? Would you do the same faced with a political situation? Or do you actually  _care_  about politics - unlike the 'care' you have for your love life - enough to be able to tell the truth?"

Regina glared at Emma. How dare she be this uncouth towards her? She was not a punching bag, and she refused to be one for Emma, despite the guilt that she felt for her actions 6 years ago. "Ms. Swan, I came here to participate in an interview about  _politics_ , not to passive aggressively be party to your dishing out of insults towards my past and my love life. Should you want to discuss anything regarding either of those things, we can arrange a private meeting. But I suppose you wouldn't be interested, considering my offer yesterday for just that was answered with scorn."

Emma was impressed, Regina had grown a pair. She picked up her notepad and pencil once more.

"So, do you have any actual questions regarding politics?" Regina asked with a haughty tone.

Cora was looking at her daughter trying to gauge at what that previous sentence had meant. They had met yesterday?

"Yes, I do actually." Emma flipped her notepad page. "Let's talk about the issues. Mayor Mills, I'd appreciate it if you'd let your daughter answer these by herself."

"Very well," Cora conceded.

Now this Regina could do. "Fire away."

"You've been gone for 6 years now. Do you think you are ready to jump into things in sleepy Storybrooke? Are you ready to tackle the issues that the people want you to focus on?"

"Of course I am. I will always focus on the needs of the people, and get their problems resolved."

"So, how much is the Thompson Street infrastructure repairs a priority for you? I'm not sure that you've heard that it's in a pretty bad state, and the people want something done."

"I will look into it first thing," Regina said.

"I see. Next issue. The playground by the beach, affectionately named by the children of Storybrooke as 'the castle'. It's a bit derelict after so many decades of being there. The parents want the structure to be reinforced. Would you be willing to sponsor that?"

"I would. Children deserve to have community spaces in which to hang out and call their own," Regina responded with a smile. Perhaps, if Emma saw that she meant well, they'd be able to work through this.

"So, Ms. Mills, are you planning on doing any research at all until the elections, or perhaps read the paper, or are you just planning on taking anyone's word as the gospel truth and waste money on pointless endeavours for the next four years, should you win?"

Regina frowned, completely lost and confused as to  _how_  she could've messed this up.

"Allow me to clarify it for you. The infrastructure on Thompson Street were done last year, and therefore has no need for repairs. And the Castle was demolished 6 months ago by the Mayor's decision. My son was at the forefront of people trying to beg your mother to rethink her decision-"

"I think," Cora interrupted, looking ready to kill the intrepid reporter; "that if you perhaps focused on actually asking about the issues Regina  _should_  focus on, rather than trying ask trick questions in order to make my daughter look like a fool, you'd perhaps find out that she won't be wasting money on, as you called them: 'pointless endeavours'."

"Well Mayor Mills, perhaps the problem is that your daughter should be well aware of the problems in this town at this point. The election isn't that far away, and I don't think people want to find out that the incumbent is sponsoring someone who hasn't been actively participating in this town, and who will believe anything that anyone tells her, and who is only getting sponsored because she's the Mayor's daughter."

"Or," Regina said, trying to keep her fury in check, "I wasn't expecting for you to purposely try to trick me."

"Ain't life a bitch? It's terrible when it happens," Emma responded with a smirk. She put her notepad and pencil away, stood up and kept the recorder in her hand, still recording.

Neither Mills woman said anything.

"But if that's what you want to believe, that I purposely tried to trick you when you could've just as easily pointed out that I was misinformed, then whatever makes you feel better at night,  _babe_. Let me just give you one piece of advice. Unless you want Old man MacDonald to win, I'd start brushing up on the town news. Maybe catch up on all you've missed since you skipped town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was this chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> Also I hope I did a nice balance of Emma's dishing out of her revenge but also not making Regina entirely like a doormat. She feels guilty, so she thinks she deserves it. But everyone has a limit.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	4. Slander vs. Libel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Sunday update.
> 
> Just as a little note, I usually make it a habit of answering reviews, but with me trying to balance this fic and all the other ones, I've been kinda pushing them back and focusing on updating instead.
> 
> So THANK YOUUUU to everyone that's been reviewing and those that fave'd and put it in your alerts! I'll try getting to everyone's reviews after I post this chapter!
> 
> Now, let's get into some drama!

Emma was waiting in the diner for Henry to finish his bathroom business, and she could hardly suppress the grin that broke out on her face as she saw one very pissed Regina Mills headed into the Diner, slamming the door open.

Regina for her part, was furious as she looked around the room for one person, today's edition of the Mirror slightly crumpled in her hand. As she found her target, she stalked over to the blonde, certain that she must literally be letting out steam.

"What the hell is this?" she asked none-too-quietly, shoving the paper in Emma's face.

"That is a newspaper," Emma answered cheekily.

Regina moved the paper away, hoping her glare would get Emma to take this seriously. "Don't try to be smart, Emma Swan, you know  _exactly_  what I'm talking about."

"Today's edition of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror?" Emma tried again, enjoying riling Regina up.

Regina gave a small growl before exclaiming, "I am referring to this slander that you passed off as an article to headline the paper!"

"Technically you're talking about libel. Slander has no physical recording, libel does," Emma countered.

"I don't care if it's called romantic poetry, but you have no right to be spewing out this nonsense," Regina responded, her anger escalating at how nonchalant Emma was about this. She did this on purpose. "I demand that you retract this article and issue an apology by the time tomorrow's paper hits the stands."

"That would involve me saying that I wrote lies in that article. So tell me, Regina, where in that entire article, is the lie?" Emma asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a smirk.

Regina pursed her lips and stalked over until she was a mere breath away from Emma. "Do not underestimate me."

Instead of answering her, Emma said, "You know, it's been a long while you've been this close to me. It's good to know I've still got you magnetized."

The brunette was stunned. Was Emma...flirting with her? With cheesy pick up lines? Before she could answer - whatever her answer would be to a line like that, she didn't know - the little boy from the other day, Emma's son, had appeared.

"All ready to go mommy!" he beamed up at his mother.

"Alrighty then! Let's get going!" Emma responded, picking Henry up and leaving the establishment without even so much as glancing at Regina.

But Regina wouldn't be deterred, so she trailed after them.

* * *

"Mommy, why is that angry lady following us?" Henry asked.

Emma sighed and turned to see Regina walking determinedly after them. Once the brunette was within hearing range, Emma explained, "That Henry, is a mean lady. And what do we do with mean ladies?"

Henry turned to Regina and blew a raspberry at her. Emma let out a chuckle and responded, "Not exactly what I taught you but high-five kid on good judgment."

While the two high-fived, Regina rolled her eyes and said, "We need to talk Emma."

Emma said nothing, and just continued walking.

A few minutes later, and they were within sight of the school. Henry was asking to be let down so he could walk by himself the rest of the way, "I'm a big kid mommy!"

She conceded, keenly watching him as he made his way inside, knowing that Regina was standing beside her. Once she saw that Henry was animatedly talking to his teacher, she looked away, and towards the brunette.

Taking a deep breath, not entirely sure why she was conceding to this, Emma said, "Okay Regina. You wanted to talk? Then talk."

Regina's heart skipped a beat, and she gave a small smile - not reciprocated by the blonde in front of her - and said, "I know that I hurt you terribly, and that I deserve all of your anger, but I didn't mean to ever want to hurt you..."

"And yet you did, Regina, and you did it in a grand style. If you're hoping that a pity party will get me to forgive you, you've got another thing coming-"

"No! No, it's not meant to be a pity party, I just want you to understand that I know that I screwed up-"

"You  _fucked_  up Regina," Emma corrected. "You were locking lips with someone and when I confronted you about it, you drunkenly started to-"

"I know, I know," Regina interrupted, closing her eyes, not wishing to relive that terrible night. "I know what I did, believe me that it never left my mind for the past 6 years. But I had no choice, my mother was pressuring me to dump you-"

"Why am I not surprised? Mommy Mills was responsible for fucking this up," Emma groaned.

"Yes, she was. She wanted me to dump you because she believed that as a politician, having a 'lesbian phase' wasn't well seen, and that I had to bury the hatchet with you, and-"

"A lesbian phase? That your wording, or hers?"

"Hers. Emma, I loved you." Regina decided that right now it was best to keep her feelings in the past tense. "Just please understand that I was cornered, I had no other choice."

"Oh is that your argument?!" Emma asked sarcastically. "Your argument is that you  _know_  you fucked up, but you're still trying to put all the blame on your  _mother_? You could've told me Regina! You could've said, 'look, my mom intends to break us up, by any means necessary, and I have to do this, so even though it's going to break your heart for me to be locking lips with Daniel, I still love you, and we will figure out something because I care more about you than Mommy Dearest's support! Because I have a backbone and just like my sister, I won't let her push me around!'

"But no, you let me believe that you never cared. And  _that's_  what hurts me Regina. If you had told me of your mother's plans, I would've understood, maybe even thrown in a little bit of a dramatic flair to sell it more. It'd have hurt, but at the end of the day, I'd know that you loved me."

Emma had tears in her eyes, but Regina was outright crying.

"Do me a favour Regina. Stay well enough away from me and my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Emma still isn't ready to forgive Regina. Even with part of the reason.
> 
> Not that I blame her, but worry not! Dynamics will start changing~
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> Meanwhile I'll be hoping that tonight's ep won't be terribad...I can be naive and hope, right?


	5. Lashing Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Monday everyone!
> 
> Last night's ep was all kinds of wonderful and adorable. At least the Swan Mills family scenes were. If you haven't watched the scenes, I put it up on my tumblr [link is on profile] so watch it!
> 
> Anyway we continue with this fic!
> 
> I'm loving everyone's reactions to this story, so onward we go!

_"Hey Tina, any idea where Regina went off to?" Emma asked, looking towards the crowd for her girlfriend. She had to hand it to Daniel, the guy's money could buy one hell of a party._

_"Uh yeah I think I saw her dancing somewhere," Tina said giggling. The petite blonde was getting tipsy from her drinks, and practically fluttered away, leaving Emma frowning as she tried to find Regina._

_The brunette had practically ditched her the minute that they had arrived, and this was the 5th time that she had tried to find her after losing her yet again. Each time Regina would just kiss her deeply and then get lost in the crowd again._

_She first heard, rather than saw, her girlfriend. She dived in the mass of people in an attempt to follow the sound, trying to avoid being sandwiched by horny drunks trying to grind into her. Emma wasn't particularly fond of drinking. She'd tried it once and gagged at the taste, not seeing why people liked it._

_"You'll find out when you're older Emma," one of her old foster parents had told her once. "When you have mountains of regret piling up and you just want to forget and be carefree."_

_So by proxy, Emma was not a fan of parties. But she went to this one tonight anyway. Because Regina wanted to._

_Once she finally managed to locate the brunette, she was wishing she hadn't._

_After the shock wore off, she stalked over to where her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend was locking lips with one Daniel Worthington._

_Tapping Regina's shoulder none-too-gently, she waited until they were finished with their moment, crossing her arms over her front, hoping to hold her stomach in until she left._

_"Emma..." Regina didn't look surprised, but rather ashamed, looking away right after she broke away and saw who it was._

_"So, **babe** ," Emma ground out. "Care to explain?"_

_"I'll just be, uhm..." Daniel murmured, pointing off to a side as if he was trying to leave as awkwardly as possible._

_"Oh no way, sunshine," Emma grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and kept a tight grip on it, her eyes never wavering from Regina's face, the brunette still refusing to look at her. "You're staying right here. So Regina, is this what you've been so preoccupied over lately? Trying to find the best way to dump me? Because honestly this is just," - Emma couldn't even come up with the words she wanted to explain what she was feeling, so she let out a mirthless laugh - "is this really the best way you thought about dumping me? Common courtesy and a consideration were never concepts that you learnt?"_

_By now a small circle had formed where people were beginning to watch._

_"Well maybe," Regina said, finally looking Emma in the eyes, "I should be allowed to live my life how I want, Emma. Do you want me to apologize for not sparing your feelings? Because poor Emma Swan is a fragile blown-glass figurine under all that tough exterior? You only have yourself to blame for all of this."_

_"Oh so it's **my**  fault that you're locking lips with this sad sack?!" Emma roared, shaking the hand holding Daniel by his shirt for emphasis._

_"Let him go!" Regina exclaimed with as much ferocity as Emma._

_Finally, Emma turned to Daniel with a wild look in her eyes. To be honest, the guy was scared shitless. "Well pretty boy, enjoy my ex. She's a real lover, though I don't think it'll last. But you're all rich kids, so maybe you'll last longer. No matter, I'm sure you'll enjoy your brief time together frolicking around your combined money."_

_The next thing Emma knew, she felt her face turn sharply. She felt the stinging pain a second later, even before she had registered that Regina had slapped her with a loud crack that permeated the air around them._

_Emma turned to face Regina, the hand that had been crumpling Daniel's shirt as she held it unclenched, staring at the brunette in shock._

_" **Leave** , Emma."_

_And she did. She took her car and drove around aimlessly, trying to not let the pain get to her. What she wouldn't be able to answer was what hurt more. The slap, or her broken heart. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but once she saw the sign for the Rabbit Hole, she relented._

_Time to see what all the buzz was about._

* * *

After Emma and Regina parted ways on Tuesday, things had seemingly gone back to normal. The two exes were avoiding one another like the plague, and it somehow worked.

Regina had spent most of her days that week in the library, where Lacey had taken pity on her and given her access to the Storybrooke Daily Mirror archives. She was supposed to start chronologically, but every now and then she checked some of the recent clippings with Emma's articles. When she wasn't dishing out venom and acid towards her, she was actually quite articulate with her prose. She felt a little bit of pride at seeing how far Emma had gotten.

She paused once she reached an article written by one August Booth. She had a faint memory of someone with that name, probably had been in the same program as Emma if he was also writing for the paper. It was the announcement for Emma and Neal's engagement. She wondered if Emma had been okay with the publication, she remembered that Emma wasn't one for wanting to be in the spotlight as the subject of interest. As a writer she loved the limelight.

It was mid-afternoon when she decided that she'd had enough history for the day, and the week too, so she decided to walk around Storybrooke Park.

After walking for a few minutes,she frowned as she saw a small figure huddled at the foot of a tree.

She edged closer and saw that whoever it was, he looked to be checking his backpack, occasionally sniffling and rubbing his shirt sleeve against his nose.

Then the boy turned and she recognized who it was.

"Henry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that for today!
> 
> It seems like I'm on a roll with the angst and drama today...
> 
> And what could be going on with Henry? I guess we'll see!


	6. Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I've greatly piqued everyone's interest with the last line!
> 
> Let's see what's happening with Henry.

The sniffling boy looked up, and his eyes widened in recognition. "You're the lady mommy doesn't like."

Regina knelt down in front of Henry, putting her hands out and placating, trying to make herself seem as non-threatening as possible. "I am, and what are you doing out here by yourself? Are your parents around?"

The little boy frowned. "No, mommy isn't here. And I  **never**  want to see Neal again!"

She was surprised at the ferociousness of that last sentence. It was clear that Henry did not consider Neal to be part of the family. "What did Neal do?"

Henry shrugs. "I don't like him. He doesn't make mommy happy."

"Oh? Really?"

He nodded. "Mommy keeps him because of me, I think. Neal is always trying to hang out with me and take me to do cool stuff. But she cries...and says bad words when she's alone and thinks I'm not hearing."

Regina's heart broke at hearing that. Both that the little boy was feeling guilty, and that Emma would be so sad and miserable.

"Which is why I'm running away. Maybe without me, mommy will be happy, because Neal won't have to be there."

She instantly shook her head, "No Henry, you shouldn't do that, your mom would be very sad at that. She loves you very much."

"But she wouldn't be with Neal!"

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?" Regina asked. She had very little experience with children, what if she was making things worse?

A shrug. "Kinda. I don't want her to do things just because of me. Once I asked why Neal had to be there, she said I'll get it when I'm older. I hate it sometimes. I'm a big boy! I can get things!"

Regina gave a small chuckle. "I'm sure you can. How about we get you back home? I'm sure your mom is very worried."

Henry smiled and stood up. "I don't get why mommy doesn't like you, you're nice."

She only wished it were that simple. But to counter it, she'd need to say it's a much more complicated matter, and that he won't understand until he's older. And she was sure young Henry would not like hearing that.

Instead she just stood up and smiled. "Now come on, let's go home."

The young boy nodded and put his backpack on. She lifted him up and started walking back into town with Henry babbling happily beside her about different kinds of dragons, and the occasional instruction on how to get home.

* * *

"What the hell Neal?" Emma roared.

"Look Emma, I'm sorry, I'm sure Henry will turn up..."

"'Turn up'? Neal you were supposed to pick him up from school! This isn't an old shirt you lost in your closet! This is a  _real_  live  **boy**  that you lost! You were supposed to be there for him! Not to misplace him like that!" Emma was beside herself in hysterics. Losing Henry would devastate her.

Neal had shown up a few minutes ago, frantic after having searched for Henry for half an hour and turning up empty. Emma had been shocked, but now she was angry. Great parent he was turning out to be.

"Look, I'll go back out and search for him okay? I'll call the minute I find him," Neal said.

"I'll go with you," Emma said.

"No, Emma. If he comes back here, someone needs to be here and open the door."

"I'm not going to stay here twiddling my thumbs while my son is missing!"

"Look Emma, I know that I haven't always been the best at...well anything really. But I do care about Henry, and I-"

"You know what, okay, go." Emma was really not in the mood for this heart-to-heart, and it'd help her stress to not be beside him.

10 minutes later found Emma going to prepare a cup of coffee to keep her jitters. After her whole stint after her breakup with Regina, she swore off alcohol, instead drinking coffee to help her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Emma went to answer it. She wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or pissed. She settled for the former once she saw Henry's wide smile. She let out a choked sob and gently pulled her child away from Regina's arms, and hugged him close.

"Mommy! I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"It's okay Henry, we can talk later. I'm just glad you're safe." Emma then looked up and saw Regina standing there wringing her hands as she stood nervously.

"Thank you," Emma muttered before shutting the door in her face none-too-kindly.

"'Gina's pretty nice mommy, why don't you like her? She likes you." Henry's curiosity was always keeping her on her toes.

"She did something pretty mean to me some years ago, and I haven't forgiven her for it," Emma explained.

"Why not? You always forgive me when I do something bad." If only Henry's simple logic could be applied.

She smiled softly. "Maybe someday, but not right now." She grabbed her phone to let Neal know that Henry was back via text, and once he replied that he was coming over, Emma told him no, that she wanted to spend time with Henry alone. After that, she put her phone down and looked at Henry again. "So kid, what were you thinking?"

It wasn't said accusingly, but Henry still looked away nervously. "I was gonna run away..." he mumbled quietly. They were now sitting on the couch, Henry in Emma's lap as she softly stroked his hair, glad to have her son back home.

"What? Why Henry?" Emma was beside herself at hearing this and she paused in her movements.

"Because Neal doesn't make you happy, and he's here because of me, right?"

"Oh Henry, this is never your fault..."

"Then why is he here? I know you don't like him mommy, and I don't like him either, so why?" Henry petulantly asks.

Emma sighs, because what can she say? "It's complicated, but!" - she knows what he's about to say, so she holds up a finger to stop him - "I will explain it to you. There's a thing called society. A society are the rules people follow. Like for example, would you go around outside without any clothes?"

Henry shook his head with a small giggle. "Of course not, mommy. It's wrong!"

"Precisely. Because society says that it's wrong to go out without proper clothes. What society also says is that adults like me need to have the perfect family, that you need a daddy  _and_  a mommy."

Her son scrunched up his face in disgust. "But you told me that some rules are made to be broken. Plus, I like our family like it is right now, mommy. Without Neal."

Emma could've cried from happiness, and she let out a strangled sound that sounded partly like a sob and a chuckle as she hugged Henry tight. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Henry shrugged in her arms. "I didn't know how. I didn't want you to be mad at me and make you do things because of me."

"Oh Henry, don't ever think that. You are  _always_  my number one priority. Starting tomorrow, it'll just be the two of us again."

He grinned. "And then maybe you can talk to 'Gina!"

Emma chuckled. "Maybe eventually."

* * *

The next day found Emma being extremely nervous. She was going to break up with Neal, and she hoped that he wouldn't be mad. But he was a pretty level-headed guy, so she hoped he'd understand. She had dropped off Henry off at her parents', her mother always happy to spend time with her grandson. Now she was just finishing changing, and in a couple of minutes she'd be leaving to meet him at the Park.

When she heard a knock, she frowned. Had Neal misunderstood their plan? She opened the door and sighed.

Before she could close the door again in her face, Regina launched herself onto Emma, wrapping her arms around the shocked blonde.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, hugging a little bit tighter before repeating her words like a mantra. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so  _so_   ** _so_**  sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Some insight on how Henry sees things, and ooooh beginning of a turning point?
> 
> Kinda not really?
> 
> Also I'm not too sure on how to write a 5 year old...I hope it sounds convincing.
> 
> Next update will be tomorrow! What do you think Emma's reaction will be?


	7. Righting Wrongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's keep this party on the road!
> 
> Also I forgot to wish everyone a Happy Hanukkah yesterday to those that celebrate it!
> 
> But anyway, moving on!

Emma was stunned. Regina was hugging her, and she decided to indulge in the feeling of having that warm body pressed against hers once again, and returned the hug after a moment of reluctance.

"I'm so sorry Emma," Regina murmured into her shoulder. "I don't want you to be mad at me anymore, I want you to be able to forgive me for my stupidity. I want to redeem myself, by any means necessary."

"Any?" Emma couldn't help herself, and knew Regina could hear the smirk in her answer.

They broke apart and Regina gave the blonde a light smack on her arm. "You're incorrigible."

Just like that, it was like nothing had changed, like they were still dating, and Emma would respond "You still love me though," before Regina would kiss her.

But things weren't as they were 6 years ago. So Emma just said with a lopsided smile, "So I've been told."

Regina gave a small smile and looked away.

"Look, Regina, can you wait here for like, 20 minutes, I just have to do something...and then we can talk, okay?"

The brunette met Emma's eyes and nodded vigorously. She was being given a chance.

"Great! See you in a bit." In a move that surprised them both, that Emma would blame on force of habit, she gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek before she bounded through the still open door, closing it behind her.

* * *

The park was thankfully quiet, so Emma easily found Neal sitting on a bench. She approached him and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey, is Henry okay after his little adventure?" Neal asked.

"Yeah he's fine. But we...we need to talk."

Neal nodded slowly, chuckling. "Somehow, I thought that would be our topic of conversation."

Emma gave an apologetic smile. "That obvious?"

"More like I know we're not exactly the most functional couple to ever grace the earth."

She nodded. "Yeah, and I think it's obvious that neither of us are really into it, we're just here because we share a son...it's like a job really. And I don't think it's fair to either one of us, but it's also not fair to Henry...he, well he doesn't really like you. Not as a dad at least. Even he can see it, and he's not too happy with it."

"I get it. Honestly, I felt guilty for running when you told me you were pregnant. I had been so scared, and so not ready to be a father, but I had thought, maybe I should try you know? For Henry's sake. Be there for him like my dad hadn't been."

"And I get that, but I think Henry doesn't really consider you as 'dad', maybe whack uncle."

He chuckled, "And I'm fine with that."

"You are? You're not mad or going to try and claim some kind of parental right thing?" Emma asked, baffled.

"I think we both know I'm not exactly parenting material. I mean, I totally want to be able to visit him, hang out with him every now and then, but apart from that, he's all yours."

"Thank you, for understanding," Emma said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah of course," Neal responded with a smile.

Emma took the ring off and handed it back to Neal. She felt alleviated just by doing that. It was incredible how right this felt. "Maybe one day you'll find someone to give this to."

"I think I might have a potential candidate. There's this girl in the New York branch, Tamara...but she's currently dating this slimeball, Greg."

"Well just hold on, maybe she'll come around soon, and be perfect for you," Emma smiled as she stood up. "I gotta go, I promised someone I'd meet them."

* * *

Regina looked up once she saw the door open, and she smiled. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey yourself. Been getting comfy?" Emma asked, closing the door behind her and seeing Regina lounging on the couch.

The brunette's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

"Hey, relax, I was just teasing you," Emma grinned, going to sit beside Regina. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"That and to apologize. And to explain everything."

"I'm listening."

* * *

_"Good. Now, we must make sure that she won't become a clingy ex-lover, so here is what you will do. Get Ms. Swan to accompany you to Daniel's Christmas party, you will want her to see this. At the opportune moment, you will kiss Daniel, thereby letting everyone know that your little fling was just temporary, and your relation to Daniel will blossom."_

_Regina was trying to hide the disgust on her face, with a relatively mediocre success._

_Cora didn't even notice, and just plowed on. "Next you should try getting pregnant..."_

_She was damn glad she wasn't drinking or eating anything, because otherwise she'd have choked. "What?"_

_Her mother looked at her as if only now realizing she was there. "Well dear, to secure your relation to Daniel, you should get pregnant with his child, ensure that he'll stay and provide for you."_

_"You want me to have a **child**  out of wedlock?" Regina asked, horror lacing her voice._

_"Honestly Regina, we're in the 21st century, people get pregnant all the time."_

_"But what about my career? I can't have a child and build a career."_

_"Oh dear, you don't need to do anything for now. And then, when the time comes, I will retire and you will become Mayor of Storybrooke. By that time your child will be old enough to take care of themselves or you can hire a nanny."_

_She was feeling sick to her stomach. "And what if I say no?"_

_"Then you can join your sister in Boston living her **disgraceful**  life doing whatever she may be doing."_

* * *

Emma listened intently to Regina telling about her conversation with Cora all those years ago.

"I had no choice. I was scared of my mother and wanted her approval for anything. I was young and naive, and believed that she clearly had to know something, being a successful politician for so long. So I went with the plan. I didn't want to tell you because how could I? How could I tell you, my love, that my mother was forcing me to live a lie for her benefit? Because it was  _she_  who didn't want to be seen with a queer daughter. But still, I kissed him and broke your heart.

"And then later, after I had way too many drinks, I left before things could go any further. It was like something had clicked in my mind. Something told me that I was worth more, and that selling myself, my integrity and my body, was not the way to go. So I left, stayed the night with Tina, and then the next day, I gathered my stuff and left Storybrooke.

"Of course, mother wasn't happy, she left me dozens of calls but I ignored them all. I listened to them later, and she was threatening to leave me with nothing, and that I should enjoy spending time with my sister. For the past 6 years I've been rooming with Zelena, and life was great. I made sure I had nothing of hers from where she could contact me, or get in touch with me, and I never tried to return to Storybrooke. I was too ashamed to. And then she somehow managed to find my number, and it was like everything was forgiven.

"She promised me free reign as mayor, that she was a tired old woman, how she loved me very much for always staying true to myself, and that she was so proud of the work I had done and how far I had climbed. And I fell into her clutches, because despite everything, I want to be more than just an aide or what have you, and I still do want her approval. And the only way to get a real position of power is through connections, and my mother has them in spades. So I conceded."

By this point, Regina's eyes were wet with tears. "But believe me Emma. I care more about you than my career, which is why I'm willing to do anything, even if you want me to drop out of the election, I will."

"No, no," Emma murmured, going to wipe the tears from the brunette's face. "Don't drop out, it's your career."

"But my mother..."

"Then renounce her. Become an independent candidate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Just to clarify some things because they've been asked/might be asked:
> 
> Emma is a foster kid, she moved halfway through high-school to Storybrooke to live with Mary Margaret and David, and was adopted soon after. She considers them her parents and they consider Emma to be their child.
> 
> Neal had a rocky relationship with his dad. Gold was a workaholic, building his insurance empire and was never there for Neal. So Neal ran away, changed his last name, and lived his life as a devil-may-care vagrant type. When he came back to be with Emma and Henry, he reconciled with his dad, and they worked out their issues.
> 
> That's the gist of things.
> 
> Even though Neal won't really feature much more for the rest of this fic, I just wanted to include in case it was confusing.
> 
> So that was quite a story Regina told huh?
> 
> What do you think?


	8. Airing Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo okay, here we go.
> 
> Sorry it's a little bit late, but it's still Thursday, so I'm on time!
> 
> Let's have our ladies talk out their feelings, shall we?

"You think I should?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Emma asked.

"Haven't you been listening? My mother's a master manipulator. She will be furious!" Regina responded, biting her lip.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's your life Regina, you can't let her boss you around. Call it what have you, but you have to take charge. Answer me this, do you really do want to become Mayor of Storybrooke?"

Regina nodded with a small smile. "Yes."

"Then do it in your terms. Don't let her keep doing this to you again Regina," the blonde pleaded, hand still holding Regina's.

She kept glancing at Emma, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. "So, you'll help me?" Regina asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah...look Regina, I might not know exactly where we stand right now as a couple...or friends, or whatever, but I want to help you. Your mother's machinations led us here, and now it's time to put your foot down, and if I can help make that happen and get back at Cora, then count me in."

Regina smiled brightly and surged forward to hug Emma tightly. "Thank you. You can't know how much that means to me."

Emma brought Regina closer and said, "Well hey, if we have to start bonding somewhere, it might as well be tag-teaming in our little plan."

Regina chuckled as she backed a little bit to look Emma in the eyes. "Tell me about your life."

Green eyes frowned at the unexpected question. "What?"

"I read the Mirror's archive spanning the past 6 years, but I still want to hear it from you. I heard some from Ruby, but I want to know how your life was like for the past 6 years."

Emma sighed, but nodded. They didn't move from their proximity, their shifted positions now had Emma seated so she was leaning against the arm rest, her legs extended straight out in between Regina's knees.

"After our little...spat, I guess I just fell apart. I hadn't realized how incredibly happy you always made me, and your words that day...and that slap," Emma looked away before continuing, "it hurt like hell physically and mentally. So went to drown my sorrows at the Rabbit Hole. And it practically became my home for the next month. Lacey, the owner, grew kinda worried and she tried to get my friends and my parents to intervene, but I just shrugged them off. And you know something's wrong when a pub owner is wanting you to cut back. I know it seems silly to get so hung up over an ex, but we'd been together for 6 years, and my abandonment issues kicked in.

"I just felt so alone, thinking that someone that I trusted so much just sucker-punched me like that. And I started having one-night stands, trying to make myself feel wanted romantically. I mean I had finally found a family, I had friends, but losing you just made me feel terrible, that I felt like they weren't there either, or that I was going to lose them too. A few weeks later after my night with Neal, I found out I was pregnant, and I just kinda had a whiplash moment. Like that was what my actions had wrought me.

"Me feeling sorry for myself made me careless. But despite it, at the end of the day, I don't regret Henry, not one tiny bit. I gave him what I always wanted, which is a family. And for 4 years, I was happy with him. I had graduated with honours, had a great job with the Mirror, everything was great. And then Neal came back. He said that he was sorry for running, for not being there for Henry, and I let him in. For the past 4 years all I got were questions like 'who's the father?', 'poor you, having to raise him alone', or 'you're so brave for taking this on' and 'maybe you'll find someone to be a father figure for him someday!'

"It drive me insane, I just couldn't be a successful single mother in anyone's eyes. My parents were sympathetic, but they still tried to set me up with some people here and there. But there are only so many men and women in Storybrooke who are eligible. And then with Neal, everything fell into place in everyone's eyes. I wasn't happy but Henry would have a family. Everything was going perfect. But then yesterday Henry told me he wasn't happy...and I won't put Henry through something like that, so when you came here, I was going to break it off with Neal, and I did." Emma smiled and held up her right hand, showing the engagement ring was no longer there.

Regina grinned and nodded. "Henry told me...yesterday when I found him at the park, I recognized him and approached him. He was crying, I just couldn't let him stay alone. And he told me, he has heard you crying over this whole thing with Neal. Plus, Ruby had told me, after our less than stellar meeting at the diner on Sunday, that this was essentially my fault. And it is. Which is why I had come here.

"I know I can't turn back time, but I couldn't bear knowing that I was responsible for this, and not try to be there for you, to rectify this," Regina explained.

"Hey, you didn't make me lay with Neal, or get wasted every single day at the Rabbit Hole." She was surprised at how much Regina still seemed to care. It made butterflies flutter around her entire being, making her lighter.

"But still, I want to be here for you from now on." After she said this, Regina bit her lip, trying to decide something.

"Really?" Emma asked, before getting a knowing smirk to cross her face. "At what capacity did you want to be here for?"

"Well what capacities do you have available?"

Their faces were now inches from one another, and Emma groaned softly. "Can I just kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the chapter!
> 
> You'd be surprised how exhausting all this constant writing is...at least I was surprised!
> 
> But hey, I've been keeping up with this fic for more than a week so I'll consider this an accomplishment.
> 
> Plus halfway through I started getting this weird eye-twitch...that I still kinda have.
> 
> Next up, Henry will have his say!
> 
> And don't worry, they haven't just magically resolved everything, it's more like they were indulging in their nostalgia.


	9. Deceptive Acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story moves on!
> 
> Lots of fun with our ladies and little Henry.
> 
> Super sorry for my lateness...I have no other excuse other than the fact that I was out being social for the entire evening.

Their kiss was short and bittersweet. It reminded them of what they had lost, what they had allowed to happen to their lives, but they still wanted to indulge, forget for a second that they were different people now.

But neither of them were willing to lie and say that they didn't want this. Because they did. They wanted to, very badly. But it wasn't the time. Not yet.

"So," Emma started once they parted; "how about we start as friends?"

Regina grinned and nodded. Then feeling emboldened, she asked, "Can we be friends who share the occasional kiss? Nothing intimate of course, but-"

Emma cut her off with another short kiss before saying, "I'd like that."

* * *

An hour later they were thinking up strategies and campaign plans, some of them serious ideas that Regina could use, others just ridiculous nonsense that Emma only mentioned it so she could make Regina laugh again.

"So, you're going to make your announcement tomorrow then?" Emma asked.

"Yes. My mother had already planned a press conference that way she won't be suspicious of anything."

Emma snorted, "Until you open your mouth that is."

Regina shrugged. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

They both shared a small laugh over it until Emma looked at the clock. "Oh shoot, I have to go pick up Henry from my parents."

"Of course, do you want me to accompany you?"

Emma flinched and shook her head. "I don't think it'd be a good idea. I think it'll take them a while for them to trust you again."

Regina gave an understanding smile and nodded, making herself comfortable on the couch.

Emma gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

While Emma was coming back with Henry, she glanced at him through the rear-view mirror. He seemed to be quiet during this trip, so she decided to take initiative and start the conversation.

"I broke up with Neal."

"You did?" Henry asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

Emma hummed, "Yep, he took it well. He says that he still wants to take you on some trips in the future, but it's just the two of us again kid."

"What about 'Gina?" It seemed that little Henry was very interested in a certain brunette joining their little family.

"One thing at a time Henry. Maybe one day." Emma winked at him before looking back at the road. She heard him giggle contently and smiled. Maybe things would work out for them.

* * *

Regina looked up once the door opened, and she looked at the Swan family for two seconds before a little brown-haired blur was jumping on her.

"'Gina! Mommy didn't tell me you'd be here!"

"Well we wanted it to be a surprise," she answered, hugging the little boy to him.

Emma looked at the scene with a fond smile. She was glad she gave Regina a chance. She and Henry seemed to really be hitting it off, a far cry from what had happened when Henry had first met Neal. But for now they were friends...friends who sometimes kissed, but not in front of Henry of course, he wouldn't be able to understand the difference and explaining it to him would just lead to a headache.

"Come on!" Henry was trying to pull Regina to his room. "I have to show you my dragon books I was telling you about!"

Regina smiled widely before standing up and following Henry, but not before flashing a grin at Emma.

The blonde returned the grin before going to prepare something for them to eat. Dinner wouldn't be in a while, but she was sure Henry must be hungry, the growing boy was beginning to be like her, a bottomless pit.

Henry meanwhile was excitedly babbling about dragons and Regina was honestly fascinated by his enthusiasm. She could see why Emma felt so happy to have Henry around, it was impossible to not smile with him there. He was like a ball of energy and happiness, and she hoped she'd be able to join this family one day.

"Are you and mommy together?" Henry suddenly asked.

Regina bit her lip and then shook her head. "No Henry, we're not."

"Why not? You two seem happy, and you're pretty!"

Oh how she wished things could be as simple as Henry's logic. "It's not that easy Henry. Like I said, I hurt your mother very badly, and we're still trying to solve things. But we're slowly getting there."

She hoped she wouldn't upset him, and was happy to note that Henry smiled at her. "Mommy's pretty good at forgiving people. Just use your cute face and give her lots of kisses and hugs!"

"I'll definitely try that Henry, thank you."

"I'm an expert!" he responded confidently, flashing a grin before plopping down beside her with a visual encyclopedia of dragons.

* * *

It was evening by the time Regina had arrived at the apartment that she was staying - no way was she staying with her mother at the mayoral mansion - and as she opened the door, Cora was already sitting near the doorway.

"Hello mother. I thought we weren't meeting today?"

"I just wanted to see how everything went, Regina, you know how I worry," Cora explained in a sweet voice. As if she actually cared.

"It went just as planned. She bought everything hook line and sinker."

"Even the waterworks?"

"I think that's what did it for her."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!
> 
> Just remember what the title of this is, and uhm yeah!
> 
> As always, I hope everyone enjoyed this, or as best as you could, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> New chapter will be out later on today!


	10. Revenge Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, that was quite the reaction!
> 
> I mean I was expecting some tears and vague threats coupled with the occasional swear word, but this is surprising!
> 
> Anyway, let us move on into more of the story!
> 
> First flashback takes place right before the scene in Slander vs. Libel [Chapter 4]. The other one takes place right after Slander vs. Libel ends.

_"Have you seen this drivel?!"_

_Regina was frozen with a spoon full of All Bran cereal about to enter her mouth, staring transfixed at her mother who had just barged into her apartment. She was sorely regretting giving her mother a key to her place. But her mother had insisted because "honestly Regina, it's bad enough that you're not staying with me, at least let me enter your apartment! What kind of a familial relationship would we be portraying otherwise?"_

_"What drivel?"_

_"This!" With a shaking fist, Cora held out a newspaper, before throwing it on the counter in front of Regina. She put the full spoon back into the bowl and rested it on the counter before picking up the paper that had so infuriated her mother._

**Mayor's choice for a successor a fumble?**

By Emma Swan

Cora Mills has led the town of Storybrooke for the past three decades to varying degrees of success, especially depending on who you ask. Now, the beloved Mayor is set to retire to a beautiful Mediterranean getaway, but she wants to make sure her hard work doesn't go to waste - an understandable notion by anyone who wants to have their pride and joy preserved in posterity - so she has chosen a successor to sponsor for the next elections happening in a month.

The problem? The successor doesn't know jack shit.

The prodigal daughter, Regina Mills, has returned to Storybrooke to become a Mayoral candidate for this term's election after being away for 6 years. Yesterday I had the opportunity to get to find out what Ms. Mills has been up to. Suffice it to say she left a lot to be wished for, especially for someone who her mother lauded as: the perfect candidate.

When asked about her daughter's capacity to take the reins, the Mayor responded saying, "She has the knowledge and experience needed to take care of Storybrooke."

So then why was it that when I asked Ms Mills about the issues of Storybrooke, she spewed off nonsensical answers?

I asked her about the infrastructure on Thompson Street; I tried to test her knowledge of older projects to make sure that she had done her homework not just on recent events. She wasn't even aware that the infrastructure had been renovated last year, and was fully prepared to take my word that the infrastructure was in a terrible state, and potentially spend a lot of money renovating something that isn't even needed.

That clearly proved she hadn't researched at all, but I decided to give her another chance. Perhaps Ms. Mills had momentarily had a moment of confusion and would at least be well-informed on more recent events. So I asked her about the castle, an issue that is still fresh in everyone's minds. Not only was the candidate not aware that her own mother had ordered the demolition of the playground, but she was also willing to support the renovation of it.

So to recap: Regina Mills isn't informed on recent or older events, and doesn't follow the same beliefs as her mother, and is willing to believe nearly anything that is told to her. So what is it that makes her such a perfect candidate for the Mayor? Is it only the convenience of keeping a Mills in office?

This reporter is inclined to believe that that is the case. It's clear that once Ms. Mills left this town 6 years ago, she hasn't been keeping in touch with the town's events and issues. She went to play in the big leagues with the Mayor of Boston, and the Senator of Massachusetts, but someone needs to inform the candidate that small town politics is its own ball game, and that connections and big league tactics won't fly here.

It looks like Old man MacDonald might have a chance to win this year. He might only know about the issues from 1979, but at least he's aware of the issues.

_"Oh I am going to murder her," Regina savagely ground out as she grabbed the paper and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

"Hello people of Storybrooke," Regina greeted with a smile. She glanced at Emma who gave her an encouraging smile. Turning her head, her mother was also seated in the crowd. She offered no sign of encouragement, or even acknowledgement. She continued, "After much consideration, I have decided that I am going to become an independent candidate. I'm sure that everyone has read Ms. Swan's article earlier this week that completely dismissed any capabilities I might have to lead this town due to my lack of knowledge of this town's events and issues.

"So I did some research and spent most of the week reading the papers. I've seen all that my mother has done for the past 6 years, and while I may agree with some of her actions, I cannot support most of the decisions she has made, and therefore cannot be her candidate and I hope that she can accept that, and that I can have another opportunity to show this town that I am going to do my best to be the perfect candidate. Thank you."

Emma glanced at Cora and saw that the woman looked positively murderous before she left in a huff. Victory one for them.

Regina stepped down from the podium to answer anyone's questions. There was quite a crowd gathered going to congratulate Regina on a wonderful decision, and to let her know that she had their support. Emma glanced at her friend, hanging back to give the other woman her space. This really was Regina's scene, she seemed to naturally connect to everyone very easily.

Once the room was empty save for the two women, the reporter approached Regina, who was gathering her papers in her valise, and smiled as she said, "Congratulations, it seems that your plan really floored them."

Regina turned around and returned the smile in kind before giving the woman a peck on the lips. "Our plan."

* * *

_"I can't believe the **nerve**  of that woman!" Regina exclaimed, returning to her apartment in a huff. She didn't know who Emma Swan thought she was. It was impossible to go against Cora, did she not understand it? Emma couldn't really think that it would've worked._

_Cora had been sitting patiently at the dinner table, hands clasped and resting on the table. "Honestly Regina, don't tell me you tried to confront her about it?"_

_"Tried being the key word here. She is the most arrogant, selfish, idiotic woman!" Regina grumbled, plopping down on another chair at the table. She couldn't very well explain to her mother about her talk with Emma in front of Henry's school, explaining that she blamed Cora for everything, so if asked, she'd only mention the event at the Diner._

_"Oh for goodness' sake Regina. First, sit up straight, and stop acting like a child. It's clear that she and the Mirror are not interested in being professional, so the only way to make sure to give them a taste of their own medicine, and then some, is to make sure no one ever buys that garbage ever again, nor will anyone want to hire Ms. Swan afterwards."_

_Regina frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's time we let Ms. Swan and the rest of the Mirror know that to spew this type of garbage against a Mills will never end well for them. And I have the perfect plan. For starters, tomorrow you will go to Ms. Swan's house and profusely apologize for leaving her those years ago, which is clearly what is leading her on this smear campaign against you. Turn on the waterworks or whatever you want to, just make her trust you again..."_

* * *

Sidney approached the bullpen, looking somber. Mulan, August and Emma all turned to face their boss as he entered the area, waiting for him to say something.

When he said nothing, August asked, "Hey man, you okay?"

"I just got a call from the Mayor's office. Mayor Mills is running for office again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the drama continues...
> 
> I'm hoping everyone's enjoying this, I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> See you tomorrow with an update! Meanwhile I'll be replying to everyone's reviews once again!


	11. Motherly Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, we move on!
> 
> I'm hoping to address some of the issues people were having, mainly why Emma "forgave" Regina relatively quick.
> 
> I put it under quotations because Emma hasn't forgiven Regina yet? Dunno about you guys, but I have friends who I've had squabbles with that I haven't fully forgiven. I'm still civil with them nonetheless.
> 
> What I was hoping to showcase was that Emma is willing to give Regina a chance to redeem herself, just like Regina asked. She's willing to help her with her life/campaign because that's what friends do.
> 
> Does that make more sense? If not, the characters will hopefully explain it better.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

"You don't really seem surprised by the news Em. Did you know?" August asked, swiveling in his chair to face Emma after Sidney went into his office.

She shrugged. "I figured. She doesn't seem to be the type to take Regina's supposed 'betrayal' easily."

"True. Well at least we can say that these elections will be intense. Family drama plus two cutthroat candidates. What's not to love?" August grinned.

"An unhinged, power-hungry lady who won't relinquish control easily?" Emma sardonically asked.

"It's just elections," Mulan piped up from her desk.

"We'll see."

* * *

_Regina shook her head, trying to clear it. "I don't understand, we're **both**  going to be running for Mayor?"_

_"Yes. It's clear that this trash of an article has made it out like I'm showing favouritism towards you. So it's obvious that I can't have you as my candidate. You will pretend to break away from me, become your own candidate, and renounce my support. I will pretend to be outraged, and run as well, because you know as well as I do that this town has no one that would be a worthwhile alternative candidate." Cora explained._

_Regina nodded slowly, trying to wrap her head around this idea. "Do you think anyone will buy it?"_

_"Of course, these people are simple-minded idiots. They'll eat up the drama."_

_"But what about your retirement?"_

_Cora waved it off. "Oh Regina, I can retire another year. If I win, I'll stay for 4 more years, and then during the next elections, you'll be here and ready, and by then, people will have forgotten this fiasco, and the Mirror will be Swan free after I destroy her reputation."_

* * *

"Hey mom," Emma greeted, entering her parents' apartment.

"Emma! You're early! David's still out with Henry," Mary Margaret said, getting up from the couch.

"It's okay, I figured we could just talk," the younger woman said, closing the door behind her and stuffing her hands in her jean's pockets.

"Sure, just sit down and I'll get us some drinks. Is orange juice okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect," Emma smiled gratefully, heading to the couch.

Once Mary Margaret had sat down once again and deposited the drinks on the coffee table, she turned expectantly towards Emma.

"What?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at her mother's expression, going to grab one of the glasses.

"Clearly something's on your mind. Is it Regina?"

"I swear I'm going to find out one day if you have mind-reading powers," the blonde murmured before taking a sip of her juice.

"It's called maternal instincts, you should know it as well as I do, considering that you're well-attuned to Henry's feelings." Her mother, despite not being biologically related, always claimed that she had inherited maternal instincts towards Emma. It always made Emma so happy to hear that, after finally finding a family that loved her.

"Touche. But I just don't know what to do. I mean, I've held on to a grudge for 6 years, am I wrong for just wanting to trust her and give her a chance?"

"Well you know that I've always told you that keeping hatred festering is never good for you. I think giving Regina another chance is natural and very noble of you. I obviously wouldn't recommend forgiving her quite yet, not until you're certain that you're willing to bring her back into your life entirely, but holding your hand out in a show of trust is a start."

Emma shook her head. "I know I'm not ready to forgive her quite yet. Even if it was her mother's machinations, she still went with it."

Mary Margaret swayed her head a bit to convey her mixed feelings at Emma's response. "You have to remember though, Cora has never been quite easy to deal with. I'm not trying to defend Regina or absolve her of any blame, but you should try to understand things from her point of view."

"I suppose. I just hope I'm doing the right thing. I mean, even Henry likes her, and he's a good judge of character, so I can't be entirely wrong."

"You are honey. Both you and Henry have good judgment, so if you both trust her, that has to mean for something. Not to mention that I know you still like her. Just give it some time."

* * *

By the time the following week had rolled around, election things were all everyone spoke about. There had already been one debate, and everyone that had gone were swearing up and down that sparks were flying. There were less than two weeks left, and tensions were running high.

The entire town was invested in seeing the two Mills women duke it out for the position of power, and it seemed that no one was the wiser in realizing that Cora was orchestrating a grand master plan.

Regina looked up at hearing her cell phone ringing.

"Hello mother," she greeted, having looked at the caller ID, before accepting the call.

Her barely-there enthusiasm must've been noticeable, because her mother scoffed on the other end of the line. "Honestly Regina, could you sound any ruder? If you want to win, you need to be more presentable and more enthusiastic! What if I had been a voter?"

Regina was really not in the mood to explain caller ID to her mother, so she just said, "Yes mother, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Clearly her answer was acceptable to her, because Cora said, "Good. Now, I think it's time for the next stage of my plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be coming to a head soon enough!
> 
> In 2 chapters everything shall be explained!
> 
> And by Christmas, I'll be posting the final chapter/epilogue! So there isn't a whole lot left of our story!
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts!


	12. Ammunition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end!
> 
> This is the first chapter that is less than 1,000 words, but I want to set things up for next chapter.
> 
> So let's get things going, because this chapter will be very crucial!

_"The next step, will be to show how unprofessional the Mirror really is, and we'll use Ms. Swan herself for it. She tries to undermine my decisions and your capacity using dirty tricks, then I shall give her a taste of her own medicine, and end her career - forever."_

* * *

The election was a little over a week away, and Emma was furiously trying to figure out how to make her article perfect. It would be the deciding factor to bringing Cora's deceptive and manipulating ways to light, but she was just pulling up a blank. She let out a frustrated growl and put down her legal writing pad. She leant back, resting her head on top of the couch's backrest and closed her eyes.

Regina came up and stood behind the couch and put her hands on Emma's shoulders, gently kneading to try and calm her friend, looking down at the blonde.

"You need to relax," Regina murmured.

"Kinda hard to do so when you've got a writer's block," Emma responded. She sighed and looked at the upside down Regina, asking, "Is Henry..."

Regina smiled and nodded. "He is asleep. The 500 pieces puzzle tired him out."

Emma let out a small chuckle. "Sorry you ended up in babysitting duty, but I've just been so busy with this article and-"

She was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Over the past 2 weeks their relationship had stayed steadily the same. Everyone in town knew that the two exes were friends now, but their kisses were still kept a secret. No one else knew about the small tokens of affection, not even Henry knew for now. It wasn't that they wanted to hide it from him, but the little boy had a big mouth and an even bigger imagination. One kiss, to him, could mean a world of things that neither woman was ready for.

"It's fine Emma. Henry is a darling and I love spending time with him."

"So does he, by the way. He keeps asking me when 'Gina' will be coming over," Emma said with a playful smirk. "You know, I think Gina will stick."

Regina attempted to glare at Emma but it didn't hold for long before she leant down to capture the lips gently one more. "Maybe," she softly said once they broke apart.

After they had shared a few more kisses, Regina asked, "How's the article going?"

"Not that great. I keep getting stumped..."

Regina went around the sofa and sat down beside Emma. "Well, maybe I can help?"

Emma flashed her a grateful smile. "Yeah, I'd love that."

* * *

_"I'm certain the girl will be writing some sort of article about me. You will volunteer to help her with it, and I will provide you with the material she needs for her article."_

_"Why help her though?" Regina asked._

_"Oh we're not helping her. Rather, we're going to set her up to publish an incredibly untrue article, thereby destroying her reputation and credibility."_

* * *

"Ah Regina, there you are. You're early," Cora looked up at seeing Regina enter her apartment.

The younger Mills woman swore that her mother was spending more time in her apartment than anywhere else. "Hello mother," she stiffly greeted.

"I have the information for you to give to our intrepid reporter," Cora said, ignoring the cool hello. She held out a thick manila folder.

"How do we know that she'll believe this? What if she does research?" Regina asked, taking the folder.

Cora waved it off. "I made sure to falsify records and include them in the folder. If she was interested in verifying, she'll find that the real documents are locked up and not accessible to the general public."

"I see. I'll get these to her tomorrow."

"See that you do. And remember to spin a story to her about sneaking in to find all of this, and all that cloak and dagger nonsense that she'll surely buy," Cora added dismissively.

* * *

The next day, Regina headed to Emma's house with the manila folder in her hand.

"Hey!" Emma greeted opening the door, an easy smile lighting up her face at seeing who it was.

"Hey, I brought you a gift," Regina said with a playful smirk, handing out the folder.

Emma took the folder and started rifling through the contents, eyes growing wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh this is perfect!" Emma exclaimed with a grin, and opened the door wider to let Regina inside. "Now we can get this show on the road."

* * *

The next day, Emma barged in to Sidney's office without even knocking.

"I need a big favour from you," Emma started, sitting down on the visitor chair, staring at her boss expectantly.

Sidney looked up and raised an eyebrow, putting down his glasses. "Oh? And what could I have to offer?"

"Your permission. I need to do something that might not be exactly kosher and will involve a bit of trickery and deceit, and I need your help for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Next chapter will feature big reveals and everything will come to light.
> 
> Who do you think will have the upper hand?
> 
> Tomorrow you shall find out!
> 
> For now I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	13. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the chapter everyone has been waiting for!
> 
> Or maybe not but here we go!
> 
> It's more than 2,000 words so I hope you guys enjoy!

The next morning, at precisely 7:06am, the underpaid freckle-faced paper boy dropped off the day's edition of the Mirror on Mayor Mills' doorstep. Cora had been sitting in the living room, having woken up 6 minutes prior, and she had been diligently waiting by the window. Once the paper had been delivered, she went over to the front door and stepped outside to grab it.

She opened the paper and glanced at the headline, smirk growing wider.

**Mayor misuses funds for selfish deeds**

Cora headed to the phone and started to make some calls. This was going to be a very interesting day indeed.

* * *

"Morning Em!" Ruby greeted the intrepid reporter as she entered the diner, ready to prepare a fresh cup of coffee for her friend.

"Hey Rubes," Emma smiled, sitting down on a stool by the counter.

"Henry's not with you today?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah, my mom volunteered to take him to school, I've got a busy day ahead of me."

"Oh right. Saw your article, I must say it's pretty good. Not your usual style, but still a good read. I'm guessing that's what the whole Mayoral press conference is about?" Ruby asked, putting a fresh cup of coffee-to-go in front of Emma.

"Kinda," Emma winked, giving Ruby the money for the coffee before heading back out and towards Town Hall.

* * *

By 10am, Town Hall was packed as people clamoured to get inside, curious as to what this impromptu conference could be about.

Emma and the rest of the Mirror's crew were all seated at the front - at Cora's insistence apparently - and they waited for the conference to begin.

Regina meanwhile was seated a few chairs away and she was ecstatic with excitement. The camera crews for Storybrooke TV were here, and what seemed like more than half of the town were trying to squeeze inside. There was no way for her to escape, and she would be held accountable. Regina couldn't wait for this to start.

Finally, Cora stepped out and headed towards the podium. She put down her newspaper face down, and looked to see that her victims were present. Seeing them, she cleared her throat, giving everyone a warning that she was about to start.

"Good morning everyone. I know that this meeting was a bit last minute, but I absolutely had to respond to this  **horrendous**  article!" - Cora held up her newspaper for emphasis with the headline facing forward - "This blatantly disrespectful article published by Ms. Swan is absolutely and completely untrue!"

Murmurs broke out around everyone gathered. Cora looked with a smug smirk towards Emma, but her smirk fell seeing the blonde with her own smirk fixed on her face, arms crossed smugly in front of her. Clearly she was more thickheaded if this accusation didn't shake her.

So she continued, "As you can imagine, Ms. Swan has clearly not done her homework, taken falsified information and published this garbage all to sully  _my_  name! Everyone that really knows me will know that I would never do something like this. I have better morals than to spend a single cent on all that  _nonsense_  Ms. Swan is claiming that I have."

The audience seemed shocked, and Cora rolled her eyes. Had they seriously bought that load of garbage? How incredibly simplistic. "Because I believe in accountability, I'd invite Ms. Swan to explain herself, if she finds herself so inclined."

Cora stepped back, giving the reporter the stage. She frowned as Emma practically bounded up onto the stage. Emma gave a subtle wink to Regina before going to stand on the podium. "Wow, well this isn't how I expected to experience my first moment in the limelight. I know that Mayor Mills wants me to defend my article, but first I'd like to ask her something, if she would be so inclined to do so." Emma turned to the older Mills, using her own words back at her.

"Very well, if you think that it can save your reputation," Cora said, stepping forward and looking expectantly.

"So Mayor Mills, you mentioned that you wouldn't spend a single cent on this 'nonsense'. Now, could you explain to me why you'd call Storybrooke's charities nonsense?" Emma asked.

"What?" Cora asked, appalled.

Emma held her hands up and responded, "Your words, not mine."

"What in the world are you babbling about? I never called the charities nonsense!" Cora was beginning to feel lost. What the hell was going on?

"You just did." Emma turned to the audience gathered and asked, "Didn't she  _just_  say that she wouldn't spend 'a single cent' on this nonsense that I claimed in my article? My claim in today's article was regarding the money Mayor Mills has spent, in this case: her generous donations to Storybrooke's charities and giving money to the less fortunate."

There was a general murmur of agreement. "You are speaking nonsense! Today's article clearly reads 'Mayor misuses funds for selfish deeds'." For emphasis, she grabbed the newspaper, and shook it in front of Emma's face.

"Mayor Mills, I'm clearly reading 'Mayor's charitable heart funds dreams for less fortunate'." Emma responded.

"What?!" Cora pulled the paper back towards her and saw that the headline was indeed what the reporter in front of her said it was. Meanwhile, Emma glanced at Regina who winked at her, gently patting her bag.

"So, now that that's out of the way, I have to ask, what exactly was the falsified information I supposedly grabbed?" Emma asked, looking at Cora expectantly. "I mean, it's a heavy accusation, and if I need to defend myself, I might as well know what exactly it was that I supposedly did."

Cora was looking positively murderous. "This is a trickery of some sorts! You planted a false paper here!"

Emma put on a mock shocked face before turning to the audience. "Okay quick poll here...someone turn the spotlights down a bit so we can see into the audience. Okay there we go. Now, who here received a newspaper bearing the Mayor's supposed headline regarding funds misuse?"

No one raised their hand. A lone person coughed, and Emma grinned. "Now, who here has an article showcasing the Mayor's charitable side?"

All hands shot up, and Cora felt even more infuriated, Emma was certain that the Mayor was shaking in anger. "So, Madam Mayor, you were saying?"

"You've clearly planted these people or paid them."

Emma snorted. "But I am a lowly reporter, how could I possibly trick or get an entire town in on my act?"

"You work at the newspaper, so you must've bribed Mr. Glass to create a false paper for me."

In Emma's opinion, the Mayor sounded like a crazed conspiracy theorist right now.

"Ah huh. I'm still curious though, what was I supposed to have written on?"

Cora responded, "You wrote an article outlining how I was pilfering town funds to finance personal projects!"

"But Mayor Mills, I wouldn't have written this without proper research, not to mention an interview with you. Have I interviewed you recently?" Emma innocently asked.

"No, instead you took information and then falsified it!"

"But where would I have gotten this information from? You didn't give it to me, and I believe that these kind of records are sealed from the general public?"

Cora was clearly losing ground fast, but she held on. "You broke in and stole everything!"

Emma's eyes were wide. She then turned back to the audience and spotted who she was looking for. Cora's secretary. "Say Sherry, have I entered Town Hall recently?"

Sherry shook her head. The older woman quickly glanced at Cora, seeing rage at the betrayal, and then towards Regina, who had assured her yesterday that she should not fear telling the truth, that she would be protected. The latter was smiling comfortingly at her, reminding her once again that she would be safe.

"Hey, Graham!" Emma turned to the Sheriff, who waved back at her. He was her father's best friend and boss, and was always happy to help Emma. When she asked him to attend today's press conference, he had been a little bit confused but still complied. "Has there been any reports of a break-in at Town Hall recently?"

Graham shook his head no, and Emma turned once more to Cora. "Your move, lady."

"This is absolutely preposterous! You are a liar and you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Emma turned to stand right in front of the podium, hands resting on top of the surface, eyes sweeping around the room. "Okay, I did lie about one thing. Mayor Mills does **not**  have a charitable heart. She's a conniving and manipulating bitter old woman who thirsts for power. So much so that she orchestrated an entire plot to try and discredit me just for reporting the truth.

"6 years ago, Cora's machinations led to my heart being broken, because she believed that her daughter's sexuality was wrong, and that if she wanted to survive in a political world, she had to be straight. So here we have a controlling Cora. Then, suffice it to say that a month ago, when she announced that she was stepping down and that her daughter was returning to continue the family business, I was less than thrilled. I'm sure everyone saw that article where I essentially called Mayor Mills' candidate choice a fumble, but it seems that she," - Emma pointed towards Cora - "did not agree. So much so that she decided to orchestrate another plan.

"This time, rather than just create a lover's spat, Cora Mills decided to create an elaborate plan. Get me to trust Regina once more, we'd become friends, and then she would give me false information. Like an idiot, I was expected to publish it just like that, and therefore destroy my reputation, not to mention be out of a job. As you can see folks, Cora had her plan thoroughly planted, so much so that today's speech had been prepared well in advance, as well as this entire plan, and all the fake information which she had prepared in a handy folder had been created days before. But for all of Cora's planning, she couldn't have realized that Regina and I were planning a counter-attack.

"So Mayor Mills, answer me this: have I lied at all?"

"You...!" Down in the audience, Regina was deathly worried for Emma. She had never seen her mother this angry.

From behind her, David suddenly appeared, and walked over to Cora, slapping cuffs on her wrist before she could realize what was happening.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Cora exclaimed.

"Cora Mills, you are under arrest for stealing public funds, as well as various other crimes including bribery, and trying to swindle the elections," David stated.

It was Regina's turn now, so she stood up and made her way to the platform, coming to stand beside Emma. "Although the files you gave me were false, I have been spending quite a lot of time poring over the public financial records and have found that you are pilfering money and accepting bribes. Not to mention your trick by making the two of us candidates so there were more chances for you to win."

"You can't do this to me! You ungrateful-" the rest of Cora's string of insults died on her lips as she saw Emma pull Regina towards her and kiss her sound on the lips.

David used the moment to drag Cora off the stage. Graham went to help and together they removed Cora from the premises.

"We did it," Regina grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Remember that one hour of planning that Emma and Regina did after Emma broke up with Neal?
> 
> This is what they were planning! Emma and Regina tag teamed to take down Cora and they did so in style!
> 
> So what did everyone think?
> 
> Next chapter will show election results and then the final chapter will have the epilogue!


	14. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So things are winding down now!
> 
> Also Merry Christmas Eve!

It was finally election day, and Regina couldn't feel more nervous. She knew she had nothing to worry about, Emma kept reassuring her that everyone she spoke to seemed confident that Regina would be a wonderful leader, but the nagging feeling was still there, no matter what she did.

One change that made her increasingly happy, was that she and Emma were now officially dating. They were still taking things slow, but Regina was glad that Emma had given her another chance. Henry was ecstatic about the change, and absolutely enjoyed having Regina over nearly every day, so much so that he had even begun calling her 'mom'.

That part was Emma's fault, due to the fact that, as she was explaining to Henry that she and Regina were dating, and Henry was confused, she said that he could think of it as being like what she and Neal had been doing. And now it was impossible to get him to stop calling her mom. Not that Regina minded, but she knew that Emma didn't want to rush anything, or to be pressuring Regina.

"You look tense," Emma said, going to hug Regina from behind.

"Well I am about an hour from finding out if I won an election," Regina sighed, relaxing her body against her girlfriend's.

"You'll be fine Regina, it's you against that old codger. It's basically no competition." Emma planted a kiss on Regina's cheek to punctuate it.

"I suppose, but the butterflies are still there."

"Come on, let's go find Henry and see if he has any puzzle games that can distract you."

* * *

At ten to the hour, Emma, Regina and Henry were seated on the couch staring intently at the TV as the news anchors were talking about how intense these elections had been.

Henry was comfortably sitting on Emma's lap, and she had one of her arms around Regina, the latter with her head resting on Emma's shoulder, entire body leaning into her girlfriend's.

_"And I think the results are coming in now!"_

Emma turned to give Regina a quick kiss on her forehead, before all three of them were with their eyes glued to the TV.

_"And the new Storybrooke Mayor is: Regina Mills! In a little while we'll be hearing her victory speech over at Town Hall..."_

Henry gave a little whoop and hugged Regina tightly. "You won mom!"

Regina had tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness.

She actually did it, and more importantly, she had her family with her to celebrate with. She met Emma's eyes and they leaned in for a kiss. Things would work out for them, she knew it.

* * *

**Epilogue: 3 years later.**

"Madam Mayor, there's someone to see you."

Regina grinned. Perfect timing. "Send her in."

The door opened and closed, and then Regina heard, "So Madam Mayor, I was wondering if I could get a quote from you..."

She looked up and saw Emma grinning at her lopsidedly.

"Depends on what it is. Are we on the record, or off?"

Emma made her way into the office and sat down on the visitor's chair. "Well it's funny, I was hoping you could tell me that, considering that  _you_  left a note on my desk saying that I should come to the Mayor's office for a very important development."

"Ah yes." Regina dug around her desk drawer, and pulled out what she was looking for. She made her way around her desk, and kneeled in front of Emma.

Emma meanwhile, had her eyes bugging out as she realized what was happening.

Regina took a deep breath, and started, "I know that I'm supposed to be good with words, but whenever I tried to come up with a speech, nothing sounded right, so I'm improvising here.

"Emma, we've known each other for 15 years. Since we started dating you made me the luckiest girl on the planet, and I had the most wonderful 6 years with you. And like a fool I threw it all away because I was too scared of my mother, then to top it all off, I ran away without even apologizing. When I came back, you were so angry with me, and rightfully so. I didn't think you'd ever give me the time of day, or even look at me again.

"What was most surprising is that you gave me another chance. Not only that but you trusted me enough to help take my mother down, to know that I was being honest with you, and that meant the world to me. You gave me so many chances to redeem myself, and I am so lucky to have you in my life, so much so, that I want to make it official, to have us become a family, officially. So, Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

By this point Emma was nodding continuously, tears running down her cheeks, and she barely managed to choke out a "Yes" before she got off the chair to kneel in front of Regina, cupped her cheeks, and pulled her in for a very deep kiss.

Regina smiled into the kiss, barely managing to put the ring box down on top of the chair Emma had just vacated before wrapping her arms around her now-fiancée.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!
> 
> I was actually going to have 1 more chapter, but I also didn't want to drag things on, and making 2 short chapters seemed like overkill, not to mention that I've already got plenty of things to post for Christmas Day, hence why you got the epilogue here!
> 
> Meaning, this is the end of the story! I hope everyone enjoyed this one-chapter-a-day adventure, though I am BEAT from all that writing continuously. If I ever get another crazy idea like this again, remind me that it's really tiresome.
> 
> I know this idea kinda ran away with me, it was originally just meant to be a drabble about ex-lovers trying to fall for each other again, but to be honest, I just don't see Regina as the cheating type, and then Cora came in and then it became a political drama. And the Anon requester asked for happy sq ending, so I couldn't deny them that!
> 
> I really did take one for one hell of a roller-coaster ride, I think I even brought out a few Evil Queens threatening my happiness!
> 
> Now, I will ask for a teensy tiny favour, if you guys don't mind:
> 
> I need help figuring out what fic to do next!
> 
> I've got a list of some 15 full length fics that I'm itching to get writing, but I also promised myself that I would get my story count down before starting a new one, and having just finished The Kissing Booth, and probably near finishing a few more, I'll need more fics to get started on!
> 
> So I want to know what piques people's interest, the list is over on my ff.net profile [fanfiction.net/~applesaday], and you can either just let me know in a review, or send me a PM, and popular choice will become a fic first!
> 
> Meanwhile, if you don't mind regular[-ish] waits for chapters to be updated, I have plenty of other fics that I'm currently writing, if you want to check those out!
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts, and thanks so much for all the support!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
